Four Kisses Cady Heron Never Had
by eatthecity
Summary: Five unconnected drabbles about Cady kissing the boys and girls. Although rather unlikely, bar one. Femslash and het.


**Four Kisses Cady Heron Never Had**

**(And One That She Did)**

**Fandom: **Mean Girls  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Disclaimers: **Not mine, most probably never happened.  
**Archiving: **Want. Ask. Receive.  
**Feedback: **I thrive on it and don't get nearly enough.  
**Pairing: **Cady/OC, Cady/Regina, Cady/Janis, Cady/Gretchen, Cady/Aaron

**Comments: **So tired. This fic prevented me from going to bed, so I hope someone likes it. Un-betaed because I'm exhausted. Feel free to point out any typos or mistakes.

* * *

The sun beats down hot and harsh on her back. Cady arches backward, trying to rid herself of the ache that has settled itself there. Naeem stirs beside her, looking at her curiously and she smiles back, reminding herself why she's there. The wild dogs, which yip and bark at each other metres away, are a rare sight on this part of the plains and she'd wanted to see them so much. She begged her parents, but they refused, telling her they'd take her out when she's caught up on her English essays.

Shakespeare doesn't hold much allure when compared to the pack and when Naeem turned up and asked if she knew they were passing through she confirms this, without much enthusiasm. He's confused for a moment, wondering why if she knows she's still at home and she explains her predicament. Naeem grins mischievously at her and her stomach flips as he suggests that what her parents don't know can't hurt her.

So they sneak away and watch the pack, kneeling amiably side by side. Cady can see her parents in their jeep on the far side of the pack, binoculars out, but pointed at the canines. Naeem is confident they're practically invisible in the tall grass and Cady trusts her safety to him. She shifts uncomfortably and settles herself into a more comfortable position. Naeem asks is she's alright, frowning gently. His voice is low and measured, rumbling warmly and sending shiver up her spine. She nods and smiles, eyes darting away before she looks back up at him through lowered lashes.

She's known for months that she liked Naeem, but there never seemed to be a good time to act. Naeem's promised to a girl in the village as well, which adds unnecessary complications. But he smiles back, his teeth a slash of bright white against his skin, and she closes her eyes as he leans in. Her stomach soars as their lips meet and for a moment she's convinced she's going to vomit or pass out, such is the depth of feeling. But she doesn't, merely kissing him back and pressing herself further against him. When they pull away from each other he looks at her through hooded eyes, smiling like he knows a secret. But Cady's parents are on the move and there's no time for anything else.

They run back to the village hand in hand

* * *

Cady's kinda drunk when Regina pushes herself up against her, kisses her hard and pushes her tongue in her mouth. Regina's acting like she is too, slipping a leg between her thighs, but Cady's been watching her all night and she knows she's not. Regina's always in control and this is all this is; another act of dominance. Cady's not too drunk to know this is wrong, but she's too drunk to stop it from happening.

They stumble backward onto a bed, any bed, and as Regina slips a hand up her top and bites down on her shoulder Cady arches and moans. Regina smiles appreciatively. She kisses Cady again, harsh and unyielding, and Cady feels her will bend. Her skirt hikes up her thighs slowly until Regina disappears between them and Cady gasps.

Regina's done this before, she knows, leaving lip gloss kisses on the inside of her thigh and touching her where she needs, knowing just how to move her fingers and where. Cady hears someone scream and wonders who, until she starts to come down from the high.

Regina reappears, wiping her mouth discreetly and looking unruffled while Cady pants on the bed. She can feel the flush in her cheeks and experiences a wave of shame as she takes in her dishevelled appearance next to Regina, reapplying her makeup at the vanity in the corner. She begins to pull herself together, suddenly sober, as Regina saunters out the door. She stops long enough to smirk at Cady and tell her "I'm glad we're such good friends, Cady." before she leaves.

* * *

It's been a good day, just the two of them. They're on a roll, everything they say is witty and everything they say sets them off into fresh peals of laughter. They're high on the feeling, falling in to each other when she makes the move. A few inches closer brings their lips together and Cady takes a sharp intake of breath just before she can't breathe. Janis' eyes are closed, but Cady can't look away. It's only a moment, but it feels like an eternity. Janis pulls away and Cady still can't breathe, caught up on how soft her lips were, how sweet the gesture was.

She's frozen, trying not to panic, and Janis' smile slips when she looks at her. She starts to backtrack abruptly, emphasising with hand gestures. "Shit, sorry, Cady, it just seemed right. I get it, you're not-" Cady leans in and cuts her off, kissing her back. Janis' hands freeze in midair, shocked, and then they fall into her lap. She doesn't know what else to do and she tries to go with the moment. It's not perfect, but for a first kiss Cady decides it's pretty good. Neither of them can seem to find anywhere to put their hands and they hesitate, awkward. But it's nice. They smile shyly at each other after and Cady's pleasantly surprised at Janis, who's usually so harsh and worldly.

They fidget for a moment, each searching for what to say and then Cady grins mischievously. "So, uh, wanna try that again?" Janis responds enthusiastically.

* * *

"And sometimes we kiss, but it's not like gay or anything like that." Gretchen's been spilling secrets for over an hour now as Cady tries to do her nails, somewhat awkward when she won't stop moving. She eventually tuned out the constant stream of words but she perks up at this. Janis and her 'issue' briefly cross her mind, but she stores it away for future consideration. "But she, like, really seems to get into it, y'know?" Gretchen continues and Cady bows her head again, playing it cool. Gretchen inspects her free hand critically and frowns, looking concerned. "Not that I'm, like, implying anything, of course."

Cady smiles up at her and fakes a laugh, as if the idea is preposterous. "Of course!" She exclaims, focussing on her hand again. Gretchen is easy enough to lead and Cady's being challenged by her ring fingernail. She will not take this insubordination lying down. She pouts and launches a fresh assault on it.

Gretchen looks anxious, imploring Cady to reassure her. "It doesn't mean anything, right?" She asks haltingly. Cady sits up and looks thoughtful. "Well, I suppose not." She replies slowly. "But it depends, doesn't it?"

Gretchen looks doubtful, drawing back from Cady protectively, as if she might be implying something. She allows herself a minute smile. As if she'd do that. "Depends on what?"

"Well." Cady draws the word out and takes a breath, looking considerate, as if she were undecided. "It would depend on what the kiss was like, wouldn't it, really?" Gretchen giggles vapidly, self-consciously and nods in agreement. She's so simpering, but Cady finds herself unable to turn away. This entire debacle is like car crash television.

"Well, like, totally." She breathes a sigh of almost relief and Cady grasps the opportunity to pull the carpet out from under her.

"But I can't really tell you whether or not without knowing what the kiss was like, can I?" Gretchen looks stumped. Eventually a light flickers on above her head. "Like, I kiss you?" She asks.

Cady shrugs. "I suppose. Just to put your mind at ease, if you want." She turns back to Gretchen's nails. "But if you don't want to that's cool." Between a rock and a hard place is what comes to Cady's mind at the expression on the other girl's face and she experiences a moment of malicious joy.

Evidently Gretchen needs to be sure and she pulls Cady in a fierce and bruising kiss. Cady's caught off guard and gets carried away. She can't breathe, but she's getting a head rush and it's wonderful. Gretchen's hands are on her hips, caressing her gently and she leans in further, kissing back. Eventually they draw back for breath and Gretchen looks at her, waiting for an answer. It takes her a moment to get her wits about her.

"Nope, not gay at all." Cady tells her in a strained voice. "Totally friendly." And returns her attention to Gretchen's nails, ignoring the innocently pleased look on her face.

* * *

Every time she kisses Aaron it's like the first time again. She can't help the silly smile, despite the ribbing she gets from Janis, who honestly isn't in any place to point fingers. Being in his presence makes her happy and it's so cliché, she feels embarrassed at herself, but she can't help waking up anticipating the first Aaron Sighting of the day.

He kisses her on the cheek before she goes to class and kisses her properly first thing in the morning and last thing after school. When they go out together they make out for what seems like forever and the time passes in the blink of an eye. Cady loves this feeling, loves Aaron, loves love.

First thing in the morning that always sit on the lawn in front of the high school, waiting for the bell to ring. Cady leans against Aaron, surrounded by his presence, their hands entwined and watches the clear blue sky, going on forever.


End file.
